Drawn to Life: Heather's Past
by HauuHauuHanyuu
Summary: Finally beginning to talk, Heather decides to explain to Jowee and Mari about her past.
1. Chapter 1

Drawn to Life: Heather's Past

Part 1

It was around midnight in Raposa Village. Jowee and Heather were sleeping soundly in their beds.

All was peaceful.

But Heather's dream wasn't...

Heather was running, running as fast as she could, trying to escape, feeling the darkness surrounding her, hearing that evil laugh, seeing the glowing white eyes, screaming out for help...

Then she woke up with a start, in a cold sweat.

Jowee began to stir.

"Ugh... Heather? You alright?" asked Jowee, wondering why the young Rapo looked so scared.

To terrified for words, she simply nodded.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again.

Sighing, Jowee said, "Your not gonna stop talking again, are you? It was bad enough last time," not thinking about what he was saying. Tears started to form in Heather's eyes.

Surprised to see her so upset, Jowee got up and walked over to the shadow girl. Sitting down beside her, he said, "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Blinking her tears back, she replied "It's ok."

"You sure you're ok? You can tell me if you had a bad dream."

"Well..." Heather wavered, not sure wether to tell or not.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I promise," said Jowee, smiling at her.

"Well... I was running away and then this shadow thing was chasing me and then Wilfre was there and I was being swallowed up by the shadow," she blurted out in a rush, tears falling onto her lap.

Taken aback, Jowee said, "Don't worry. You don't have to be scared. Wilfre's gone for good, you know that."

"I know, but..." she trailed off.

"Here, I'll get you a drink," he said, jumping up and walking over to the table.

"Jowee... you're being so nice..." said Heather, starting to cry again.

"Hey, hey! Dry those tears. Now, drink this," said Jowee, passing the glass of water to her.

"Thank you," she said, taking a few sips. After she finished, she turned to him and said, "Jowee..."

"Yes, Heather?"

"Is it ok if I think of you as my big brother?"

Surprised but proud, he said, "Sure," patting the Rapo girl's head.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

Smiling back, he said, "Now go to sleep and dream about Baki."

"Ok," she said, back wriggling under the covers as Jowee got up and walked back to his bed.

"Night, Heather."

"Night, Jowee."

* * *

What do you guys think? Post a review if you like it ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Picnic

I love writing this!!! :3 Hope you enjoy this part!

It was the following morning. Jowee had woken up surprisingly early. Normally Heather had to shake him awake.

But he was worried about Heather. Why had she dream't about WILFRE???

Leaving Heather to sleep for a little longer, Jowee had gotten up and headed over to Mari's house. Surely she would know why Heather was having weird dreams?

When he arrived, Mari was already up.

"Wow, you're up early, Jowee! Something important to tell me?"

"Yeah, something quite important. Can I come in?"

"Sure! But where's Heather?"

"I left her to sleep at home. It's her I want to talk about."

"Ok, take a seat."

Taking a seat at Mari's table, he said, "Heather really suprised me last night."

Looking shocked, she replied "Heather? Really?"

"Yeah. She woke up after having a bad dream, and she told me what it was."

"Well, what was it?" Mari asked anxiously, worried about the young Rapo.

"She said... she said that Wilfre was chasing her."

"What??? But Wilfre's dead for good!"

"I know, and I told her that, but she still seemed a little tense."

"I'll have a word with her today, don't worry."

"Thanks, Mari. You're the greatest."

Blushing, she said, "Oh, don't mention it. Now go back home. You'll make the poor Rapo even more scared if she wakes up and finds you're not in your bed."

"True. Ok, talk to you later," he called as he left, smiling.

"Bye," Mari called back. But she was still a little curious about Heather. Why was she having such weird dreams?

-  
Back at Jowee's house, he arrived to find Heather still sleeping soundly in her bed. She was smiling slightly.

Must be dreaming about Baki's, he thought to himself as he walked over to her.

"Heather! Time to get up!" he said softly, shaking her a little bit.

She started to open her eyes. Giving a little yawn, she looked up and said, "Jowee...? Why are you awake so early?"

"You're the one who's slept in, lazy bones," he said, patting her hair.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I should have woken up earlier!"

"Hey, hey! No need to apologise," he said, smiling at her. "Wanna go for a picnic today?"

"A picnic!?" said the young Rapo, her eyes lighting up.

"Yep! We'll invite Mari along, if you want."

"Yes! Mari can come too!" she cried out, smiling.

"Then it's settled! We're going to have a picnic."

"Yay! A picnic, a picnic, a yummy happy picnic~!" sang Heather. She had the most wonderful voice, almost as sweet as Mari's, Jowee thought.

"Lets get up and go shopping, then!" said Jowee, smiling at her.

Like it? Please post a review if you do :) 


	3. Chapter 3: Upset

Drawn to life: Heather's Past Chapter 3

Closing the front door and locking it, Jowee turned around and said "Alright, off we go!"

He always put on a brave face when the two went out for whatever reason, but secretly he worried alot about going out in public with Heather. He wasn't embarrased about her or anything, it was just...people always stared at Heather.

Heather acted like she didn't care, but deep down she felt sad that she wasn't like everyone else. All because of Wilfre...

"Ok, Heather, I'm just gonna go in the shop. Stay there, ok?" said Jowee as he walked into Isaac's.

"Yes, Jowee," she replied. As soon as Jowee was in the shop, Cindy bounded up to Heather, looking sad.

"My mommy say I can't pway wth you anymore 'cause you're like this bad wapo she knows about," said Cindy.

"Oh... but we're still friends, right?"

"Always, Hea-" she was inturrupted as her mother walked up to the two Rapo's, taking Cindy hand and saying,"Get away from my daughter, you little shadow freak!"

Tears started falling down Heather's cheeks. At that point Jowee came out of the shop. He had heard the mother's remark.

"How dare you speak to Heather that way! I'll show you who's a freak!" yelled Jowee, running up to Cindy's mom.

Mari happened to by passing by, and saw the argument starting to unfold. Quickly, she ran between the two Rapo's and yelled, "STOP IT!"

Surprised, they both stepped back. Without saying anything, the mother took hold of Cindy's hand and started walking away, not saying anything.

"Thanks, Mari. That could have been nasty," said Jowee, sighing with relief.

"Oh come on, Jowee. As if you'd ever hit a women?" she replied, smiling.

"Yeah, I suppose. Hey Heather, are you- Heather?" he said axciously. The Rapo was on her knee's, crying.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. It's ok," said Jowee, cuddling her and rocking her back and forth.

Eventually, she managed to stop crying, and said "I hate Wilfre."

Shocked, Jowee said, "Hey, lets go to our secret beach for the picnic, yeah?" he was trying to comfort her.

Sniffling, she said "Ok. Is Mari coming too?"

"Are you coming, Mari?" he said, looking at her, begging with his eyes.

"Of course I'm coming! It sounds like fun," she said, smiling back.

"Good. 'Cause there's something I want to tell you both." said Heather.

"Ok, lets get going!" said Jowee, picking her up and giving her a piggyback. 


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning

Drawn to life: Heather's Past Chapter 4

Setting down the checked blanket on the soft sand and placing the basket of food on the floor, Jowee looked up smiling.

"Time to eat!" he said happily, sitting down with Mari and Heather.

As Mari started handing out the plates, she asked "So what did you want to tell us, Heather?"

Heather hung her head, her fringe covering her eyes. She said quietly "I would like to tell you after we eat."

"If thats what you want, Heather," replied Jowee, slightly suprised.

They started to eat the picnic, which consisted of banya jam sandwiches, orange juice, banya pie, banya cupcakes and apples.

"Mmm, that was great!" said Heather, smiling as she finished her last slice of pie.

"Yeah, Isaac sure does sell some good stuff," mumbled Jowee, his mouth still full.

"Well, now that we're done..." said Mari, not sure what to say in fear of upsetting Heather.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you now" said Heather.

"So, what's wrong?" inquired Jowee, curious.

"Don't rush me!" Heather said angrily, her voice dark. It wasn't a tone Mari or Jowee had heard her speak in before.

"I want to tell you both about my past."

"W- what?!"

"Each day, Raposa come and go, some friendly towards me, some not, like Cindy's mom. But I want you both to know why I'm like the way I am. I want you to know my history. I want you to understand me," she finished her sentence with tears dripping down her face.

"But there's one thing I ask of you both."

"Anything, Heather."

"I don't want either of you to judge me."

"We promise. Right, Jowee?" said Mari.

"Yeah, we won't judge you at all."

"Ok then. Lets begin. The story of my past," said Heather, turning her head to look at the sea. 


End file.
